


Hunter Husbands

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Castiel, Affectionate Dean, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Commitment, Dean and Cas actually talk about their feelings, Emotional Castiel, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Making Love, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Sam are fresh from a hunt when Dean gets a call from Cesar for assistance. He'll need Cas to go undercover with him as a couple but they discover soon that neither is faking it.





	

Dean took his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the motel nightstand. He noticed a light blinking so he swiped it open. Voicemail. 

 

_ Hey, Dean. It's Cesar. Call me back if you get this. _

 

Dean thumbed through the log and hit redial to the unknown number. Cesar and Jesse were good people. He hoped they were okay. They were supposed to be happily retired and raising llamas or alpacas or some shit.

 

“Cesar, just got your message. What's up? You and your old man alright?”

 

_ Jesse's fine. We were actually planning on going to this retreat. Sweat lodge, reconnect. Shake off the old life, focus on the new. Thing is...something hinky is going down there. We suspect it's fae so we kind of need someone who's...you know _

 

_ “ _ Been to the other side? Because I can see them? Yeah, man. I can help you get eyes one ‘em.” Dean readily agreed. He and Sam could go pretend to forego their Vegas trip for some hippie shit in the desert because that's what his brother wanted to do. 

 

_ Great. Thanks, Dean. But I should tell you, it's a couple's retreat.  _

 

“Okay, so I call up my pal Jody…”

 

_ Is Jody a guy? _

 

“Well, no... _ Oh.” _

 

_ Is that gonna be a problem, Dean? I mean, I got a friend you can borrow for a three day weekend. He’s hunted with us before. Lost his other half a year or so ago. _

 

“Nah, I got somebody. He’s just a friend but it's less creepy than talking about intimacy issues with my brother. Book us for the weekend you guys are going. Dean and Cas Winchester.”

 

He went over the details with Cesar and scribbled the address on the motel stationery. He’d need to fill in Sam when he got back with the beer and burgers and he’d need to convince Cas to be his fake husband for a few days. It could wait until their nightly conversation.

 

Dean flipped the light on in the bathroom and checked the water pressure in the shower. It was fair so he let it run whilst he got a change of clothes from his duffle and his toiletry bag. Standing under the hot water, he started to mentally plan out their cover.

 

He’d need to hit a pawn shop and get a couple cheap bands. Worn ones would be better. New and shiny aroused suspicion. He’d also need Sammy to fix up an ID for Cas. That fucker would have a stupid smile on his face for days over it. 

 

He heard the outer door open and close. He sped through the rest of his shower so he could get to his fries while they were still hot. Sam popped a beer open for him and they settled at the small wobbly table.

 

Dean was halfway into his bacon cheeseburger before he mentioned the new case. “Heard from a friend today. We have a case out in the desert. Possibly fae. Need my eyes.”

 

Sam washed his bite down with beer. “Desert? The only people we know out there are - “

 

“Cesar and Jesse. Cesar said they were supposed to go on this retreat thing for couples and there's been some disappearances.”

 

Sam scrunched up his face. “Dude I am not pretending to be your boyfriend or whatever.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock. I’m going in with Cas. He’s gonna need an ID for Cas Winchester.”

 

Sam actually snorted. “Finally making an honest man out of him? Yeah. I’ll um..I’ll get right on that. Oh my Chuck. What did he say?”

 

This time Dean ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Gonna tell him when he calls to check in.” He looked up and at his brother's bitchface. “What? Like he’s gonna say no? Besides, he needs a break from Crowley.”

 

Sam shook his head. On one hand he thought it was a dick move to volunteer their friend for a case when he was put trying to work his own. On the other hand...watching his brother awkwardly trying to not be awkward in a fake marriage to Cas would be priceless. “You’re the lead on this one. I’ll just pack a tent and some gear to hang out in the desert close to the lodge.”

 

They finished their meal in a silence only broken by the crinkling of the burger wrappers and the loud gulps of beer. When Dean's phone vibrated he promptly stood and went outside to take it. 

 

“Hey, Sunshine. I need your help with something.”

 

***

 

Cas actually did appreciate the break from the demon. There was little to go on for the time being and Castiel missed his family. Dean had been light on the details but anything was better than another day of being mocked for his humanity. He was welcomed with hugs from the Winchesters.

 

Sam and Dean exchanged smirks before Dean dug in his pocket and dropped to one knee in front of Cas. He held up a simple gold band. “Castiel, would you do me the honor of being my fake husband for this case?”

 

Cas’ eyes widened as he searched Sam and Dean's faces. His hand was taken by Dean’s and the ring slipped easily on his finger. Dean stood up and fished the other ring out for his own hand.

 

“I now pronounce you ‘Castiel Winchester’,” Sam said as he handed the angel his new identification.

 

“Could one of you please explain to me what the hell just happened?” Cas spoke up.

 

“We’re going on a couple's retreat that is exclusively for same sex couples. If it's too weird for you we’ll come up with another plan but I figured besides Sammy you know me better than anybody so we could pull this off.” Dean gave him the condensed version. He’d already told Cas the basics of the case itself, just not their cover.

 

“I see. Public displays of affection with one's biological sibling would be quite uncomfortable.” Cas reached for Dean’s hand and wove their fingers together. “I’m honored you chose me to be your spouse.” He smiled and fumbled a kiss at Dean’s cheek. 

 

The hunter blushed. Sam fought back laughter. He was enjoying this way too much. Sam thought they looked adorable together, right. He secretly hoped this little glimpse of domesticity would convince Dean to make it a more permanent arrangement. 

 

“Looks like you already have the hang of this, Cas,” Sam teased. He clapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder. He leaned in close to whisper, “I wouldn’t mind if this was the real thing.” He grabbed a packed bag off the floor. “Mind if I take your truck? I need to go pick up some camping gear.”

 

Cas smiled. “Of course, Sam. That’s what brothers-in-law are for.” He reveled in his role as the fake husband. If Dean thought he would have the upper hand with jokes and innuendos he was mistaken. He’d spent a lot of time matching wits and snark with the king of hell. He was no shy violet.

 

Dean was shocked at the distinct lack of awkwardness that usually emanated from the angel. The confidence and cockiness was new. He wasn’t going to admit it anytime soon but he kind of liked it. He liked being challenged. And even further in the recesses of his mind...it was kind of hot. He tried to will the flush away from his cheeks.

 

He swung his and Cas’ joined hands. “So,  _ hubby _ , this coming weekend really okay with you?”

 

Cas shrugged his shoulders. “I would assume this would make you more uncomfortable than it would me. You seem open to other people’s sexual orientation but I have only seen you pursue women. Having me at your side will deter any potential conquests.”

 

“Dude, not only would I be a shitty husband, I’d also be a pretty shitty friend to run off on you like that. I’m not that guy chasing tail anymore.”  He maintained the hand holding, it seemed easy and comfortable. It’s like they fit. He used his tether to pull Cas over to the bed to sit with him. He stared quietly into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity as he carefully constructed his next words.

 

“Dean?” Cas prompted, knowing something serious was coming.

 

“I really don’t care about that stuff. You are who you are and you love who you love. Some people think they know what they want and then one day they meet a person who changes all that.” He stopped short of telling Cas that he thought the angel might be his person. He’d had passing attractions, fantasies, about other men, including Cas. 

 

“That’s very open minded of you. I feel the same way. If one is meant to have a mate, it is the soul that should call out to you.” Cas did his own side-step from the obvious. He knew Dean longed for him. He felt it because of their bond. But he would never force his hand. If Dean were to pursue him, he wouldn’t make it too hard for himself to be caught.

 

Dean glanced down at their hands. “You wanna try something? I mean, this is nice. I like it. I just know that there’s a lot of levels of affection for couples.”

 

“Like what, Dean?”

 

“Like this.” Dean raised his other hand and softly brushed his fingers through Cas’ hair. He caressed Cas’ stubbled jaw next. He rested his head on Cas’ shoulder and rested his free hand on Cas’ knee. “All this okay?”

 

Cas tried to still his racing heart. It was more than okay. It was perfect. “Yes. May I?” Dean nodded and lifted his head. Cas pressed their foreheads together, nose to nose. He cupped Dean’s jaw and thumbed his cheek. He slid his hand down the back of Dean’s arm, feeling the goosebumps raise at his touch. There was electricity crackling between them. “Dean,” he whispered, “Kiss me.”

 

Dean closed the distance. The soft brush of warm, dry lips turned to deep, wet kisses of desperation. The want and desire poured out of them and into each other. Before either realized it they were chest to chest, laying on the bed. Their lips barely parted for breath. Cas had a warm hand up under Dean’s shirt on his lower back. Dean was pulling at Cas the same. It wasn’t until they noticed the rest of their bodies responding that they stopped.

“I’m not playing here, Cas. I want you to know that. This is all me, wanting you.” 

 

“I’m not playing either, Dean.” Cas pulled him over on top of him. He brought both hands up to Dean's neck as he sought another kiss. This time he was the aggressor, pushing his tongue past teeth to sweep Dean's mouth. His hips instinctively rutted up against Dean's thigh. Dean moaned and ground down into him.

 

“I think you might be my person, Cas, the one who changed everything.” Dean had to say it before things went any further. “It’s not just a physical thing for me.”

 

“You changed everything when I touched your soul.” Cas flipped their positions so he could look down at Dean. He held Dean's wrists above his head and kissed along his jawline to his ear. “I knew what it meant when I fell.” 

 

He nibbled the lobe and flicked his tongue. Dean tossed his head back, exposing the cords in his neck for Cas’ next target. Wet heat clamped down and sucked sending chills through Dean's body. A faint noise escaped his lips. 

 

“Cas. Cas, this feels so good. How far are we taking this?” He managed to utter.

 

“I can stop if you're uncomfortable.”

 

“No! I don't want to stop. I mean, if you don't. I want...I don’t know what I want but I want it with you. Whatever we’re gonna do.”

 

Cas kissed him tenderly. “I want to make love to you, when you're ready. I want to taste every inch of your skin. I want to know every part of your body intimately. I want to hear you cry my name in the throes of passion. I want to bring you to a state of ecstasy you’ve never known before.”

 

Dean’s already hard and over sensitive dick pulsed and he nearly came from the sound of Cas’ voice. “Then why the hell are we still wearing clothes?” 

 

They tore at each other leaving scratches and small bruises. They might have broken a lamp. Cas got frustrated with their shoes and cheated by using some grace to remove them. Dean didn’t care if his boots wound up in Timbuktu as long as Cas was was taking off his jeans. Slender fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers and his leaking cock hit his stomach hard.

 

Cas hurried to free himself of any remaining garments then settled his weight down on Dean. He slotted them together and shifted slightly to draw low moans from his intended lover. “Is this alright, Dean?” He asked. 

 

“It’s awesome, Cas.” Dean looked up with heavy-lidded eyes. Everything seemed a little hazy. His skin tingled from Cas’ touch. His dick throbbed and ached for release but he didn’t want to rush anything. He almost wanted to freeze that moment, pinned down by an angel with lust in his eyes. He opened up for the kiss and ran his hands over the toned muscles of the very masculine body above him.

 

“How do you wish to proceed?” Cas had access to some of the best erotica ever written thanks to his download from Metatron. There were many ways he could please his lover and seek pleasure for himself. It was important to him to fully satisfy Dean’s needs and make their first foray into lovemaking memorable. He lowered his mouth to Dean’s neck again and then further down his chest as he awaited the response.

 

Dean’s head was swimming. Right now he’d go off with about two tugs of a handjob or twenty seconds of a blowjob and then Cas’ tongue swirled around his nipple and he lost the ability to form words. He just whined and gasped. He held his breath for a few seconds and concentrated. “You can...you can be inside me, Cas. Just go slow so it doesn’t hurt.” 

 

Cas drug his teeth across the nub he’d been teasing and Dean hissed. “I can use my grace. Do you have something to use for lubricant?”

 

Dean wanted to laugh. Even in the hottest, most passionate moments of his life he was so technical. But that’s what Dean loved about him.  _ Loved. I love him and he must love me to want to be with me this way. It’s not just sex to him and it’s not sex to me and I want him so much.  _ He got lost in thought. “M-my bag. The brown toiletry bag. There’s a bottle…”

 

“This?” Cas held up. His grace was making things so much easier for them. Dean nodded and spread his legs a little wider. 

 

He flinched at the first touch. He’d touched himself there before when he was fantasizing about another man. He’d been with a few women who knew just what button to push inside him to shoot cum down their throats. But this was different. It was slow and circling. Cas took his time relaxing the muscle with his touch and probably his grace before breaching him. The finger slid in with ease and Dean opened up to him like it belonged there.

 

He moaned and worked his hips to meet the gentle thrusts of Cas’ digit. He felt himself stretch a little more and realized Cas had added another. There was no pain, only pleasure. “Please, Cas. Please. I want you inside me,” Dean begged. He was already wrecked. He only felt empty for a few seconds before Cas filled him wide and deep. “Castiel!” He cried out as the thick head brushed his prostate. His eyes rolled back in his head and he came harder than he thought he ever could. 

 

His balls tightened the second his sensitive bundle of nerves was stimulated. The signal went straight to his dick and cum pooled on his stomach and hip. He was a little embarrassed for coming so quickly but when he opened his eyes, Cas was wearing a satisfied smile. “Your turn,” Dean said weakly. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, now relaxed from his orgasm, and urged him to move.

 

Cas nearly climaxed himself when he fully sheathed himself in Dean. It was similar to his one previous sexual encounter but it felt so much better for so many reasons. It was hot and tight around him, the muscles tensing and releasing in almost a milking sensation. The way Dean said his name echoed through his body. Watching Dean enter the state of pure bliss was so satisfying, he was proud of causing it.

 

He rocked slow at first, returning to the long kisses that started this sexual journey. He would pull back long enough to look into Dean’s emerald eyes and see love and the need in them.  _ I love this man, this human man. He gives himself so freely to me, he trusts me. He has sex all the time but he wanted to make love with me. He chose me to be his first male lover. _ Cas felt the sting of very human tears in his eyes as he was overwhelmed with emotions usually kept in check by his grace.

 

“Dean!” He let the tears flow as his hips stuttered to a finish. He buried his seed deep within Dean and then collapsed on his chest. Comforting arms pulled him even closer and kisses peppered his face.

 

“Cas, baby, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” There was concern in Dean’s voice.

 

Hard sobs wracked Cas’ body and he couldn’t stop them. “Just so much, Dean. All these emotions that come with making love...I’ve never felt any of this before.”

 

“Shhh...okay. I’ve got you.” Dean started getting emotional as well. “You’re right. It’s a lot. We had so much built up and held back and it’s all coming out at once. I feel it too.”

 

Cas sniffled and took a few deep breaths to calm down. He slipped out of Dean in his softened state and willed them clean with his grace. Dean held him in a tight embrace. “I apologize for ruining the mood.”

 

“Shut up. You didn’t ruin anything. This isn’t some roll in the hay, Cas. This was supposed to be emotional and meaningful. I sound like a chick flick here but isn’t that kind of a good thing?”

 

Cas sighed. “It was more than carnal lust that compelled me to be intimate with you. I intend for you to be my mate.”

 

“Mate? Like settling down? Old ball and chain?”

 

“You wish to introduce bondage to our love-making?” Dean looked shocked until Cas broke into one of his gummy grins. He moved to his side and took Dean’s left hand. “We could just keep wearing the rings. As a sign of our commitment to a romantic relationship.”

 

Dean turned his hand to look at the worn gold band. He’d forgotten he was wearing it. Like everything else with Cas it just seemed to be the perfect fit. And it looked like it belonged there. No bright shine, no sign of newness, like it had always been there. “I’m good with that. No flirty waitresses for either of us. We aim ‘em all at Sammy.”

 

Cas closed his eyes, suddenly drained enough to need rest. “Do we have to leave tonight or can we leave in the morning?”

 

Dean looked around for a clock to check the time then blindly reached for his phone. It was late. He could use a decent nap as well. The phone vibrated in his hand. He slid his thumb to answer it.

 

“Yeah?”

 

_ Dean? You on the road? _

 

“Nah, Cesar. Hadn’t left the motel yet. What’s up?”

 

_ False alarm, man. Local PD caught a guy who ‘fessed up to selling peyote to the missing people. Found ‘em dehydrated and still tripping balls in the desert. _

 

Hey, at least they’re okay. Sorry we won’t get to meet up. Was looking forward to introducing you guys to my other half. Say ‘hi’, Cas.”

 

“Hi, Cas,” the angel mumbled sleepily. Dean kissed the top of his head.

 

_ Wait, that’s the friend who was gonna help you out? Bet he’s relieved to get out of it. _

 

“Actually…”

 

_ No way! You guys are for real? I’m real happy for you, man. Yeah, come out and visit sometime. We’d love to have you.  _

 

“Thanks, Cesar. Say hey to Jesse for me.”

 

_ I will, Dean. Take care. _

 

“Looks like we can stay the night and head home in the morning, Sunshine.” Cas was already out of it. Dean hooked the blanket with his foot and managed to pull it up over them without disturbing him. He sent a quick text to Sam to let him know to circle back. The hunt was off. He turned off the light and cuddled his angel.

 

A couple hours later Sam let himself into the dark room. He threw his bag down by the bed he’d used before and tried to navigate his way to the bathroom. He tripped over clothes and shoes before stumbling over the threshold. He flipped the light on to see the disarray the room had been left in and saw Cas in bed with his brother, sleeping peacefully. Sam pulled out his phone and snapped a pic to go with all the other ones he’d inconspicuously taken of them over time. At least the idiots finally got their shit together.


End file.
